


"so, no head?"

by rhysgore



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eye Trauma, M/M, Skull Fucking, throat fucking?? what do i call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: They mounted him on the hilt of one of Iggy’s daggers, stuck the sharp end into a slab of wood, and tossed him into the back of the Regalia with the rest of the furniture.





	"so, no head?"

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this and you actually have a technical term for what this particular sex act is called please tell me because i have no fucking clue

When they’d left Zegnautus Keep, they had taken Ardyn’s head with them.

 

None of them wanted to be around him, even just part of him, but as Ignis had patiently explained, keeping Ardyn from the middle of his neck upwards with them was the only way to ensure that he didn’t reattach to his body, or grow another one. Regardless of what he wanted to do, it was clearly the far better option to  _ not  _ let him do it, if they had the power. So they mounted him on the hilt of one of Iggy’s daggers, stuck the sharp end into a slab of wood, and tossed him into the back of the Regalia with the rest of the furniture.

 

Setting up camp for the night, the tension in the air was always palpable, and only exacerbated by Ardyn’s head sitting on the collapsable table that Prompto had put together, watching them scurry about with faint amusement. Like the world’s most macabre hunting trophy.

 

“I’ll take first watch tonight,” Gladio said. In just a week since Noctis had vanished into the crystal, the daemons had become far bolder than they’d been previously. Added to the fact that they were currently carrying around the head of an immortal monster who would undoubtedly take the slightest lapse in vigilance to escape, regenerate, and regain his power, and splitting guard duties just seemed like common sense. Straws usually determined the order, but Gladio felt too wound up to sleep.

 

“Alright,” Ignis said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “We’ll be getting some rest then. Don’t hesitate to wake us should our  _ guest  _ begin giving you difficulties.”

 

With a nod and a grunt, Gladio watched his friends disappear into the tent, zipping the cloth door shut behind them. He leaned back on the chair and stared out at the night, the dark sky stretching out miles above his head. He tried very hard to ignore the severed head on the table.

 

“Tried” was the operative word. He could feel Ardyn’s eyes boring into him, and after about ten minutes, he gave a grunt of irritation and turned to face the man.

 

“Quit it,” he snapped. Ardyn looked at him, silent. Without a body, he had no lungs, and without lungs, he couldn’t speak- but Gladio could hear that silky voice in his head anyway.

 

_ What, exactly? I haven’t done a single thing to you. _

 

“Stop fuckin’ staring at me. It’s creepy.”

 

Golden eyes rolled backwards.  _ It isn’t like I have much of a choice. _

 

Gladio huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Choice or not, he didn’t like it. He didn’t like Ardyn looking at him, didn’t like the small, knowing smile that was the man’s default expression. More than angering him, it stressed him out, adding to the horrible, gnawing anxiety that had been eating away at him ever since Noctis had disappeared. Every waking hour was filled with constant reminders that he had failed, that he hadn’t been able to protect his king when it had mattered most. Having to face the reality that Ardyn was here with them and Noct was… wherever he had been spirited to only made him feel worse.

 

He’d never smoked in his life, but for some reason, he’d been craving it. Or maybe he was just craving something to do, something to take an edge off of the accumulating stress. Exercising hadn’t worked. Fighting hadn’t worked. He’d tried jerking off, but hadn’t managed to get hard enough for it to be satisfying. If he didn’t do something to deal with all of  _ this  _ soon, he was going to break apart.

 

Gladio turned to face Ardyn’s head. “This is all your fault,” he muttered, uncharacteristically sulkily, and flicked the man in the forehead, taking altogether too much pleasure in how Ardyn flinched, brow wrinkling. Partially amused, partially malicious, he did it again.

 

A thought occurred to him all of the sudden, insidious and terrible.

 

“You can still feel what I do to you, huh?” He asked, pinching Ardyn’s left cheek between his thumb and forefinger. “Can’t talk- thank the gods- can barely move, but…” He tugged, and Ardyn frowned at him, chastising. “Can still feel pain. Interesting.”

 

His hand moved from Ardyn’s cheek to his temple, fingers twining in long, red hair. The pad of his thumb pressed lightly over a soft eyeball. Ardyn’s other eye narrowed, looking more exasperated than worried, and Gladio didn’t doubt for a second that in the monster’s two millennia of life, he’d experienced this sort of pain before.

 

That didn’t make it feel any less  _ satisfying _ to dig his thumb in, pressing back Ardyn’s eyeball until it had nowhere to go, and with a sickening squelching noise, it burst between the pressure of Gladio’s hand and the unforgiving bone of the socket. Judging by the way the rest of his face reacted- other eye widening and then flinching shut, mouth opening in a silent cry- his eye being reduced to a pink-tinged white pulp had been nothing short of agonizing.

 

With a small, grim smile, Gladio drew his hand back, wiping the jelly and blood mixture on his pants. He watched Ardyn glare with no small degree of satisfaction. Reasonably, he knew that the feeling of power this gave him was not a thing he should be comfortable with. There was no honor in hurting someone who couldn’t fight back.

 

But damn, it felt good.

 

The only part he  _ didn’t  _ like was how the gooey remains of Ardyn’s eye rapidly dissolved into black slime, filling the socket again to reform the organ. Within a few minutes, there was no evidence Gladio had ever touched him, and Ardyn gave him a mildly withering stare.

 

_ Is that all?  _ He seemed to ask.  _ Do you feel better now? _ Gladio’s nose wrinkled.

 

“Don’t know if it’s good or bad that nothing’s permanent with you,” he admitted. “On the plus side, I can do this-” he reached forwards, grabbed the bridge of Ardyn’s nose, and  _ twisted,  _ cartilage bending and snapping beneath his fingers, “- and neither of  _ them _ will be any the wiser tomorrow. You can’t tell on me.” As Gladio withdrew his hand, Ardyn’s nose cracked itself back into place, black blood that had leaked from burst capillaries fading. “On the other hand… you won’t suffer as long as you deserve.”

 

An immortal pincushion, but nothing Gladio did to him would show. As good as it had felt initially, it was also a little frustrating. Gladio wanted nothing more than to rip Ardyn apart, revenge for what the slimy bastard had done to each and every one of his friends- but what good would it do when to someone like him, death or injury was nothing more than an inconvenience?

 

From the expression on Ardyn’s face, he seemed to know exactly what Gladio was thinking. He mimicked a sigh, winking and smiling condescendingly near the end of it. Gladio glared at him.

 

“Shut the hell up,” he muttered, poking him hard in the eye. “Even when you can’t speak you’re still a pain in my ass.”

 

He wanted to leave a mark on Ardyn. Just using him as a punching bag was clearly ineffective- as well as any injury not being permanent, it didn’t seem like Ardyn particularly cared that he was being hurt. With a frown, Gladio traced a thick finger down the severed head, running over the faint lines under his eyes, across his stubble covered jaw, and down to his neck, where he was being kept in place by the hilt of a dagger they’d inserted into his bisected throat.

 

An idea occurred to Gladio. He probed a little closer, feeling out around the dagger. Ardyn’s flesh was wet with something that likely wasn’t blood- more of that black ooze that leaked from him whenever his skin was broken, no doubt. Despite the fact that Ardyn couldn’t eat or breathe, his throat pulsated slightly. Probably something he did out of habit. It felt like-

 

Ardyn raised an eyebrow at him.  _ What are you doing? _

 

“You know, if we’re gonna carry you around like this, we might as well use you for  _ something,”  _ Gladio said. He leaned back in his chair, and reached for his belt, making sure Ardyn was watching him as he undid the buckle and unzipped his pants. 

 

Ardyn seemed surprised for all of five seconds, before he looked back up at Gladio with exasperation written all over his face.  _ Really? _

 

Ignoring him, Gladio pulled his head up by the hair, sliding him off of the dagger hilt. Ardyn winced as he was yanked up, before being unceremoniously deposited in Gladio’s lap, right next to the bulge that was growing with every second. Gladio could have laughed- he hadn’t managed to get it up for anything in the past week, and  _ this  _ was what was finally doing it for him. The part of him that was ashamed was drowned out by the arousal burning through him, a hot, angry heat in his stomach.

 

“Shit,” he breathed, tugging down his boxers, letting his cock, hard and thick, spring loose. He rubbed the tip of it against Ardyn’s face, precome oozing over his stubble-covered cheek. Ardyn looked less than amused- but his feelings didn’t particularly matter to Gladio.

 

He wasn’t about to put his dick in Ardyn’s mouth. As impotent as the man was right now, he still had teeth, and it would’ve been incredibly embarrassing to have to wake Ignis and Prompto up because Gladio had been an idiot and gotten a penectomy from a severed head. Instead, he laid Ardyn out on his legs, scalp facing towards his knees, and grabbed his cock, giving it a few good strokes before easing the head of it into the hole at the base of Ardyn’s throat. 

 

At first, the tightness was a little uncomfortable. Gladio knew he was on the larger side, and took a lot of pride in it, but the feeling of his cock just barely squeezing through the small, clenching hole wasn’t all he’d thought it would be. As he pulled Ardyn towards his crotch, however, more and more of his cock was enveloped by warm, wet heat, and he groaned softly, hips twitching.

 

“Damn,” he muttered, winding his hands in Ardyn’s hair, tugging until his balls were flush with what felt like Ardyn’s spine, a hard nub of bone amidst his otherwise soft flesh. His throat was clenching around Gladio’s shaft- it knew that there was something inside it that there shouldn’t be, and whatever gag reflex Ardyn had left was desperately trying to remove the foreign invader, but with no stomach, Ardyn had no way to throw up. The convulsions just made Gladio moan harder, drawing in a shuddering breath as he slid Ardyn’s head up his cock, and then back down again. “S-shit. Wish I’d tried something like this earlier. You’ve got a nice pussy.”

 

Ardyn looked almost offended by that, but it was hard to take him completely seriously when the head of Gladio’s dick was visible at the back of his mouth, rubbing at his soft palate with every thrust of Gladio’s hips. Gladio felt a smidge of pride at that, smiling as he stood up, getting into a better position to drill Ardyn’s esophagus mercilessly. If he couldn’t hurt the man, he’d take his pleasure this way- using him like a cheap, filthy sex toy, a cocksleeve that existed only to be violated and ruined. Gladio’s grip tightened on Ardyn’s head, eyes fluttering shut as his hips jolted forwards. He would have liked to crush that skull beneath his fingers, squeeze until Ardyn’s head was a pulpy, ruined mess of bone shards and brain. Even if it was temporary, it would have felt  _ good-  _ it would compliment the power high of forcibly raping Ardyn’s throat.

 

“Feel good? Huh?” He growled, pulling at Ardyn’s hair, digging into his scalp with long, jagged nails, doing anything and everything within his power to make it hurt. “Gonna wreck your wet little cunt,  _ baby.” _

 

All he could think about was  _ ruining  _ this man who had ruined so much for him- debasing him, destroying him, wrecking him in whatever ways he possibly could. For his part, Ardyn looked mildly nauseous, face red from being abused like it was, and that little bit of reaction, that slight  _ break  _ in Ardyn’s previously impenetrable psyche was enough. Biting his tongue to keep from moaning too loud, Gladio came, deep enough inside that his cum spurted up into Ardyn’s mouth, coating his tongue with white. He stood there for a second, gasping, enjoying the feeling of Ardyn’s neck still clenching around his sensitive cock, milking the last bits of semen out of him. Enjoying the was Ardyn looked, head impaled on a cock much like it would have been on a pike, or a spear.

 

He pulled Ardyn off of him after a second, setting him back in his usual place on the table. The man looked absolutely furious at him for a moment- before he started to shake. Even with no lungs to make the sound audible, Gladio could tell the smarmy fuck was laughing, hard enough that a mixture of cum and drool slid messily down his chin, and his eyes started to water. 

 

_ Oh, if only your precious king of light could see you now,  _ he seemed to say, mocking and derisive even in his silence.

 

The post-orgasm high was rapidly fading, and Gladio found himself even more irritated than he’d been before, a feeling compounded by the deep-seated shame washing though him. Black goo was dripping down his softening cock, and with a grimace, Gladio quickly wiped it away before tucking himself back into his pants.

 

Ardyn continued to smirk at him as he sat down, even as cum slid out of his mouth and down through the hole of his throat onto the table. He looked frustratingly unaffected, even now, and with a snarl, Gladio picked him up and turned him away, not wanting to feel that awful golden gaze any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/maverickminuano)


End file.
